1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas and antenna assemblies thereof, and particularly to an antenna and an antenna assembly in a wireless local area network (WLAN) device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, wireless communication devices, such as mobile phone handsets and portable computers, are becoming more and more popular. In order to communicate with one or more base stations, the wireless communication devices usually have to be equipped with an antenna. Many wireless communication devices contain an antenna assembly consisting of a plurality of antennas, in order to achieve multi input multi output (MIMO) wireless communication functions. Greater miniaturization of antennas is sought, to help contribute to further miniaturization of wireless communication devices.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.